New Year
by Clowie
Summary: Rachel Berry is a new student at McKinley. She knows nothing about Quinn Fabray and what she's been through over the last year, but maybe that's a good thing?   Faberry eventually
1. Chapter 1

**Authore Note: **So this is my first Faberry story so go easy on me, haha. Basic idea is: Rachel never went to McKinley but everything that happened to Quinn in Glee S1 has already occured in this fic. Rachel is slightly different to the Rachel we know on Glee, but she still has some very Rachel Berry type traits so she's not an entirely different character. Obviously this is AU. Hopefully you guys enjoy this, let me know and I'll update as regularly as possible.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Glee Rachel and Quinn would be friends at the very least by now.

**Chapter 1:**

"Sweetie, we're here," her Daddy calls from the front seat as he parks the car.

Rachel stares, not saying anything, just taking in the red brick walls of William McKinley High School.

"It looks nice, don't you think Rach?" her Daddy asks and she can't help but roll her eyes.

"It looks like every other high school, Daddy," she responds, grabbing her bag and heading out of the car before either of her parents can try again to convince her that this school will be any different to any of the other schools she's attended.

She doesn't want to upset them, she knows that she's lucky that her Daddy is so successful ...she just wishes it didn't mean they had to move so much. It's hard to fit in when she never knows when she's going to have to pack up and leave again.

But, Daddy promised that this would be the last time she'd have to move before high school is over. She's a junior now and Dad and Daddy agreed that it would be detrimental to her high school career if she had to change schools again during her final two years. Rachel's grateful for that, it might make this transition a little easier, knowing that it will be the last time she'll have to make it.

She sighs as she looks up at the white door that marks the entrance to William McKinley High. It doesn't seem so bad. Maybe it'll even be good. She laughs a little at the thought. Well, maybe it will at least be bearable.

Taking a deep breath she pushes open the door, entering the sea of students.

* * *

Fixing her ponytail, making sure it's Sue Sylvester approved, she stares at her reflection in the mirror. At first glance, it's like last year never happened; Quinn Fabray: HBIC is staring right back at her.

But, when she looks closer the difference is glaring. There's something hollow about her smile that wasn't there before, her eyes seem duller or something and she just looks..._tired_.

She desperately wishes there was some way she could look in the mirror and see who she was at the beginning of last year. That she could ignore the changes.

It's a new year, a fresh start, and all she wants is to forget that last year ever happened. She just wants to go back to the time before 'babygate', before Finn and Puck and Be-the baby. She wishes it was that easy, that she could become Head Cheerleader again and just pretend that she never changed and that she is still that same Quinn Fabray.

She blinks, straightening her back and looking away from the mirror.

She might not feel like that Quinn Fabray anymore but she can try. She just needs to try.

* * *

Having attended seven different schools since the second grade, Rachel figures she should be a pro at figuring out how to open a locker by now. But, as she's still desperately trying to jiggle her locker door open, a feat she has been attempting to achieve for the last five minutes, obviously she was wrong.

"Hey, looks like you're having a little trouble with your locker there," a warm voice startles her and she turns to see a boy she's never met before standing directly behind her. He's tall, like really tall, and cute in a dopey looking way with his dimples and bright brown eyes. She'd probably be swooning over the lopsided grin he's sending her way if she was remotely interested in boys.

"Yeah it seems to be stuck, I haven't figured out exactly how it works yet," she offers him a small smile and he grins back.

"Some of the lockers here just need a little bit extra to get them open," he says, leaning forward to bump his fist against the locker door, popping it open with ease, "see? Easy."

"I'm Finn, by the way."

"Rachel."

"Cool," he nods shuffling awkwardly from side to side, " ummm...since you're new and all, can I show you to your first class?"

She beams, grabbing onto his arm, "that would be lovely!"

He blushes bright red as he awkwardly links his arm with hers before leading her down the corridor.

He seems sweet, a little on the slow side, but, sweet nonetheless. She may not be interested in him as anything other than a friend, but, she knows how important it is to make a connection at a new school as quickly as possible and she thinks Finn will make a wonderful friend.

* * *

She wishes she was at home so badly. Even her mother's casual indifference and alcoholism would be easier to deal with than the stares of what feels like every student of William McKinley High as she walks down the halls to her first class for the day.

She gets why they're all staring, most of them probably thought they'd never see Quinn Fabray strutting down the halls clad in her Cheerio uniform again after the events of last year.

It doesn't matter that she didn't even think she'd be strutting the halls in her cheerleading outfit again, she _is _Head Cheerleader again and while she doesn't feel like _that_ Quinn Fabray anymore she's damned if she's going to let the entire school believe that she's anything other than Quinn Fabray: HBIC.

_Thump_.

Her train of thought is cut of as she's slammed into a locker.

"What the hell?" she yells, whipping around to face her attacker. She sees a blur of brunette hair before-

_Smack._

She takes a second to re-orientate herself before taking another look at the bitch that just slapped her.

Santana Lopez is standing before her, arms crossed over her chest, practically growling as she glares at Quinn.

"You did not just hit me!"

"Pretty sure I just did," Santana smirks as she moves quickly slapping Quinn hard across the face again, "oh look I did it again."

"HEY!"

Quinn, who had just been about to slam Santana into the lockers behind her, whips around to see who has the guts to interrupt to Cheerios in the middle of a catfight.

A short brunette girl Quinn has never seen before is standing in front of the small crowd gathered in the hall, hands on hips and glaring daggers at Santana. Dressed in converse, ripped jeans and a fitted, slight worn Beatles T-shirt, the girl really doesn't look like a white knight, but, Quinn's thankful for anyone that might stop Santana from attacking her.

"This is a _private_ conversation newbie," the Latina snarls, "you best back the hell off."

"You know what? I don't really feel like backing off," the shorter girl shrugs, casually crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I'd much rather you backed the hell off of whoever it is you're attacking."

"And why on earth would I do what you say?"Santana laughs, stalking towards the other girl, "you're new here so you don't understand how this school works yet, but, I'm Santana Lopez and around here that means I get to do whatever I want. Clear?"

"Well, Lopez is it?" the short brunette asks, advancing towards to Latina, "my name is Rachel Berry while that 'I can do whatever I want' attitude might intimidate everyone here into submission, it won't work on me. You see, I've been to several different schools and I've experienced many different forms of bullying so my dads' have ensured that I know how to defend myself despite my slight stature. I have the equivalent of a black belt in three different forms of the martial arts so I _know _I could take you."

Quinn chances a glance at Santana to see that the normally feisty brunette gulp as her eyes widen and she takes a few steps backwards in retreat.

The new girl merely raises an eyebrow before continuing, "moreover, my Dad is one of the most highly sort after criminal lawyers in Ohio and he does not take kindly to anyone committing acts of assault, particularly if I said acts of assault being committed piss me off," she smirks slightly as she notices the fear in Santana's eyes, "so, Lopez, you going to back the hell off now?"

"Whatever," the Latina concedes with a roll of her eyes, crossing her arms before turning to face Quinn again, "this bitch ain't worth the effort anyway."

Quinn looks down, unable to take the cold indifference in her former best friend's gaze. She can hear the students who had been watching the fight in a stunned silence begin to move around her again, talking about what just happened (and how totally awesome it is to see Santana Lopez get owned) as they move to their classrooms, but she can't bring herself to look up at them all.

She feels a soft pressure on her arm and she looks up into warm, chocolate eyes. She feels her breathe catch slightly as she loses herself in those eyes. She vaguely thinks that whoever they belong to smells super good too as she feels herself edging slightly closer to the other person.

"You okay?"

She shakes her head slightly, clearing her thoughts, and realises that those gorgeous brown eyes belong to a girl. Not just a girl but her 'saviour. The girl who is currently standing in front of her, hand resting gently on Quinn's arm as she looks intently into the blonde's eyes.

"I'm...I'm fine," Quinn stutters out, stepping away from Rachel and dropping her gaze once more to the floor, "thanks for...for what you did back there, but I...I have to go to class. Yeah, class."

She stumbles as she moves as quickly down the corridor as she can, leaving a stunned and confused Rachel Berry in her wake.

**Author Note: **So what do you guys think? Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **So I got a really great response to my first chapter, so as a prize to you guys for being so sweet I got this chapter out as quick as I could. In this story Rachel is going to kind of be taking on the Sam type role in Quinn's life, though the story won't progress into romance as quickly as what occurred on Glee because Quinn's pressed lemonness (or repressed gayness) will be an issue for her to work through. Sam will already be in Glee club, but he is not going to play any kind of romantic interest to Quinn, I might have them be friends though. Just to be clear, while Rachel wasn't at McKinley baby-gate happened pretty much exactly like it did on the show (minus the whole Rachel telling Finn thing). New Directions needs new members because a girl who was part of their team and led them to victory at Sectionals, defected to VA, bailing on ND at the last minute to cost them Regionals. That's pretty much all relevant back-story for now.

This is rated T right now, might become M later but I'll make sure I notify you all if that happens

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Glee Lea Michele would be my own personal singer who I could call on at any time during the night or day to sing to me. Obviously she'd bring Dianna Agron with her too just so I could enjoy their cuteness in person. Duh.

**Chapter 2:**

"So anyway she bailed and now we need more members so that the team is, like, able to compete and stuff," Finn rambles as they sit down at a table to eat lunch.

Rachel isn't really listening to him. Ever since the incident by the lockers, she can't stop thinking about the beautiful blonde girl with the enchanting hazel eyes who'd bolted before she could even find out her name. There is just something..._intriguing_ about the blonde that has Rachel desperately wanting to find out more.

She's changed schools so often that in the past she was mostly happy to just drift around, never getting too close to anyone, not wanting to hurt herself or anyone else when she inevitably had to leave. She isn't really used to this instant connection type thing, but, she can't deny that she feels a pull towards the blonde that goes beyond her just finding the other girl attractive (though she totally does find her extremely attractive).

Things can be different now though, her dads have promised her that she can stay at this school until graduation so there's no harm in her forming deeper connections this time around.

Yes, this time things will be different. She smiles to herself. She will get to know the blonde girls name and she will befriend the girl. She's Rachel Berry and that means she's nothing if not determined.

Finn's still rambling away and she figures it's probably about time she tuned in again, he really does seem like a good guy.

"Anyway so the guys want me as team captain or whatever to look for new talent so I just kind of figured I'd ask if you'd be up for joining Glee club?"

He wants her to join Glee club? She frowns slightly. Why would he want her to join a club for singing when he's never even heard her sing? She doesn't even know if she can sing, it's not something she's ever really done before.

"But, Finn you don't even know if I can sing, why would you want me to join your club?"

"Well can you sing?" he asks, but before she can begin to answer he cuts her off with a wave of his hand, "look it doesn't really matter, you don't have to be, like, Beyonce or anything we just really need an extra member. Please? Just try out?"

She takes in his puppy dog eyes and his pouting lips and she grins.

"Okay, I'll audition. But, I've never really sung in front of people before so it might be horrible so just be warned."

He beams at her before throwing an arm around her shoulder and dragging her into a side hug.

She figures auditioning for Glee club might not be so bad.

* * *

It's been a long day and all Quinn wants to do is go home and fall into her bed. But, she has Glee. It's bad enough that she hasn't been able to get the new girl's piercing brown eyes out of her head since she first saw them this morning, now she also has to deal with Glee club.

Glee club with Santana and Puck and Finn and all the reminders of what went so terribly wrong last year.

She could just quit, she knows that. But, while Glee club has so many reminders of what went wrong last year, the club itself is the only thing that was right for her last year. Glee club was her home last year, it's the closest thing to a real family she's ever had and even though some parts (and seeing some people) will be painful, she knows she will never give up Glee because it means too much to her.

So, grudgingly she opens the door to the Glee room hoping that at the very least she won't really need to do much more than sway in the background. Stepping in to the room she spots a seat next to Kurt which she eagerly takes, wanting to stay as far away from Santana, who is on the other side of the room with Brittany and Puck, as she possibly can.

"Hey guys," Mr Schuester calls as he walks into the room, clapping his hands together excitedly, "as you know we need one more member to be eligible to compete this year, so I've had Finn do some recruiting for us and he thinks he has found someone."

The room collectively mumbles a 'whatever' and Quinn figures she can close her eyes for a bit if they're only going to be auditioning a newbie.

Mr Schue sighs at the lack of enthusiasm in their response, "Finn you can come in now."

"Hey guys, so like Mr Schue said I brought someone to audition today. She's new here and all so, like, make her feel welcome," she hears Finn say as he enters the room but she keeps her eyes closed for the moment.

"Umm hi," a soft, oddly familiar voice begins, "my name is Rachel Berry and I'd like to audition for your Glee club."

Quinn's eyes snap open and immediately lock with the chocolate eyes that have been haunting her all day.

She feels her heart beat speed up and warmth spread across her cheeks as she continues to meet the new girl's gaze.

She doesn't understand it, she doesn't even want to understand it, but she knows she's so screwed.

* * *

As soon as her eyes lock with the blonde cheerleader's, Rachel knows that she really really needs to be allowed into this club. It's the perfect opportunity to get to know the other girl...or at the very least learn what her name is. She just hopes she can actually sing okay outside of the shower.

"Can you even sing?" the boy sitting next to the mysterious blonde sneers as he disapprovingly looks her up and down.

Defensively she crosses her arms over her chest and stares the snarky boy down, "I was under the impression that your club needed new members in order to be eligible for competition. Unless you have any other options you would deem more appropriate, I'm here to audition."

The boy looks mildly shocked and just nods a few times.

"Can I sing now? Or does anyone else have a problem with me being here?" Rachel asks, glancing around the room. She notices Santana in the back corner of the room with another blonde cheerleader, but, is pleased that other than glaring coldly at her, the Latina makes no move to protest her involvement in Glee.

"Okay, Rachel, whenever you're ready" the teacher, Mr Schuester or something, says calmly, totally oblivious to any tension in the room.

"You'll do great Rachel, I know it," Finn offers with a smile before moving to his seat.

She hears the opening chords of the song and taking a deep breath she begins.

_Dear I fear we're facing a problem_

_You love me no longer I know_

_And maybe there is nothing I can do_

_To make you do_

She's not really sure why she picked this particular song, except for the fact that it's one of the few songs she actually knows all the words to, but she's pleased she did because she is actually having fun. Dancing around like an idiot to 'Lovefool' by The Cardigans she realises that this whole singing thing is actually kind of fun.

She reaches the chorus and looks up at the group of people watching her, pleasantly surprised to find most of them (well everyone but Santana) smiling and swaying to the music. Moving around the room, dancing and singing, interacting with the other Glee kids as she performs, she wonders why she's never participated in any school clubs before. This feels oddly _right_, like singing in front of the Glee might just be the start of something really special.

As she reaches the end of the song she locks her gaze with intense hazel eyes and is pleased to find that the captivating blonde is staring right back at her.

_I can't care for anything but you_.

She doesn't break her gaze as the music stops and the room erupts in applause, wanting this..._connection _she has with the cheerleader to last for as long as possible.

A hand claps her back, snapping her attention away from those gorgeous eyes and she turns around to see Mr Schuester beaming at her.

"That was great, don't you think guys?" he addresses the room and everyone begins to speak up at once.

"Totally awesome"

"I retract my previous statement, she can definitely sing"

"Girl has some serious pipes"

"I don't understand why she's so small though, is she a robot?"

Everyone goes silent and Rachel turns to stare confusedly at the blonde cheerleader sitting next to Santana. Why on earth would she think Rachel was a robot?

"Anyway," Mr Schuester brings the attention of the room back to him, "so I think it's safe to say by that enthusiastic response that we have our twelfth member!"

Rachel beams as she looks around at all the smiling Glee clubbers (well minus Santana). This really might be her chance to finally fit in.

* * *

She doesn't understand why her heart's beating this fast. She's listened to Mercedes belt out a million solos and she's never felt like this. Santana can't sing without moving her hips to the beat of the music, but watching Santana dance has never left her this flustered. Every time Puck sings he makes sure that his gaze lingers on her, but she doesn't feel the need to keep her own gaze locked on Puck when he sings.

She doesn't understand how this Rachel girl can just waltz into Glee club and sing some cheesy love song and make her feel like her whole world is about to turn upside down. She doesn't like it...these _feelings_ that Rachel is making her feel.

"New girl can definitely sing and she's got a good amount of sass. I like her," Mercedes draws Quinn out of her thoughts, nudging her playfully, "what did you think of her Q?"

"Yeah she was pretty good," she responds rather lamely as her gaze once again drifts to the tiny brunette who is currently chatting to Finn in the opposite corner of the room. Her chest tightens. She desperately hopes Finn doesn't make a move on Rachel...

"While I was sceptical at first and she clearly needs some fashion advice, she does have a rather lovely voice which I'm sure will sound fantastic backing up our solos," Kurt chimes in earning a laugh from Mercedes and a glare from Quinn.

"Well obviously she won't be taking any of our solos. Girl has pipes but she does not have my chocolate thunder or your white boy high notes."

She rolls her eyes at the two. She loves Mercedes and Kurt, they were both wonderful to her last year, but there is only so much of their diva antics she can take some days and right now she really just wants to give them a piece of her mind.

"Hey," Quinn whips around to see Rachel standing before the group.

Kurt and Mercedes both have the decency to blush.

"I figured I'd come over and properly introduce myself. I'm Rachel and I have no intention of stealing any of your solos," Rachel smirks and Quinn can't help but giggle slightly at the shocked expressions on Mercedes and Kurt's faces. They aren't used to people calling them out.

Mercedes recovers first, "we were just messing around," she laughs awkwardly, "you're actually really good. Anyway I'm Mercedes Jones."

"Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you," Kurt offers a tight smile which Rachel doesn't return, "though I stand by my suggestion that you could use my fashion advice."

"I'll think about it," Rachel rolls her eyes at the boy, before turning to Quinn with a charming smile, "though I definitely saw you earlier today during your run in with the spawn of Satan, I don't recall your name?"

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray," Quinn supplies and the brunette just grins at her, bringing about a fresh wave of those _feelings_ that have been frustrating her all day. She wishes the damn annoying things would just go away.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Quinn Fabray,"

Rachel winks at her and Quinn just knows she's blushing. Before she can say anything else the brunette turns on her heel and walks away.

She doesn't understand what's happening or what it is that she's feeling, but, she can't deny that as Rachel walks away her eyes are glued to the other girl's backside and her lips are suddenly very dry.

Shaking her head she decides that whatever this _thing _is, she'll just have to ignore it. It's not healthy and it won't do her any good.

**AN: **So what do you think? Read and Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **So I've been really really bad and totally neglected updating this story, so this is a fairly short chapter that comes with the promise that a new chapter will be up sometime in the next two days. I have had so many awesome reviews for this story and I really appreciate every one of them, just like I appreciate every one who has put this story on their alerts or under their favourites. The response for just two chapters has been great and I hope people are still interested! I have the basic outline for the rest of this story planned out and things in my own life have calmed down so updates will be quicker I promise. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this little snippet.

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Glee. It's sad really.

She stares across the hall at the girl whose being plaguing her mind ever since she stepped foot into William McKinley High.

Two weeks. Two weeks and she still knows nothing more about Quinn Fabray than the girl's name.

It seems like every time Rachel tries to talk to the blonde alone, the cheerleader stutters out some excuse and runs of before Rachel can get out more than a 'Hello Quinn'.

It's frustrating and confusing. She knows that Quinn feels _something_ towards her, or is at the very least intrigued by her, because she frequently catches the girl's gorgeous hazel eyes fixed on her. She just has no idea why the other girl doesn't want to talk to her, why she fidgets and runs away every time Rachel gets too close. It's frustrating because she so desperately wants to get to know the blonde, find out what put the sadness in those piercing eyes and find out if she can somehow make it better.

She knows it's sad and totally pathetic that she has a crush on a girl she doesn't even know, but, she just wants to fix whatever's broken in the cheerleader and make sure she never gets broken again. Obviously she's not naive enough to think Quinn could actually like her back the way she likes the blonde (she doubts there are many open lesbians or bisexuals in Lima, Ohio and she doubts even more that the beautiful blonde that's caught her eye could be one of them), but she'd settle for just having the chance to be the girl's friend.

Sighing she shakes her head and looks away from Quinn just as the other girl shuts her locker and begins to turn around. It won't do her any good in her plans to befriend the girl if she were to turn around and see Rachel staring at her; she really doesn't want to seem like a stalker.

Down the other end of the hallway she spots Finn lumbering towards her with a grin. Minus the whole not being able to get Quinn to speak to her thing, so far Rachel's actually finding it fairly easy to fit in at McKinley. She's not super popular but she's made friends with Finn and a few other kids from the Glee club, and the standoff she had with Santana on the first day means that no one is brave enough to even attempt messing with her. She feels like she might actually fit in here.

"Hey Rach," Finn beams at her as he reaches her locker and she can't help but smile back.

"Hey Finn, what can I do for you?"

"I know we don't really know each other and all," the boy begins awkwardly, shuffling from side to side as a blush creeps up his neck "but, you're really cool, Rachel, and I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go out with me?"

She sees the hopeful look in his eyes and feels awful that she's about to shoot him down. She honestly can't believe she missed that he was developing feelings for her.

"You're really sweet, Finn and any girl would be lucky to date you," she looks down at her feet as she notes his big cheesy grin, "but, I can't date you."

His smile drops and his brow furrows in confusion.

"But, like, you like me right?"

'Yes, but-"

"Then why can't you date me?"

She sighs, placing a comforting hand on his arm "because I'm not interested in boys, Finn."

He stares at her for a moment, clearly trying to figure out what Rachel means by that, before realisation crosses his features.

"_Oh_," he breathes out, eyes going comically wide and she chuckles, giving him a moment of silence to fully process what she said.

He looks down at her with he a lopsided grin, "that's cool."

"Thanks for being so understanding, Finn," she smiles brightly at him, "I really hope me being gay won't affect our friendship."

"Don't worry about it," he says sincerely, "I mean I totally wanted to date you but at least now you'll let me watch you make out with hot girls, right?"

Rachel rolls her eyes before smacking him in the arm.

"Typical boy," she laughs as Finn just shrugs.

* * *

Two weeks into school and Quinn is starting to wonder if this year really will be better than last.

She's back on top of the cheerleading tower, Glee club is fun and she's doing well in all her classes, but, she doesn't really feel particularly happy. She's not sad, not really, she just thought she'd feel different..._better_ now that she was back in the position she was at the start of last year.

But, her mother barely speaks to her unless she absolutely has to, Puck keeps hounding her wanting to talk about Be-the baby and Rachel Berry keeps making her feel things she really doesn't want to be feeling just by looking at her.

She's also lonely. More lonely than she'd really care to admit. Santana and Brittany don't hang out with her like they used to, Mercedes seems distant now that Quinn isn't living with her, Finn is polite but their relationship is strained at best, the Cheerios all fear her and the rest of the Glee kids seem indifferent to her presence.

Her phone beeps snapping her out of her reverie. She snaps it open and frowns. _Puck_.

**We need to talk. Meet me in the auditorium at lunch. **

Deep down Quinn knows that avoiding Puck isn't helping the situation. He's the only person who could come close to understanding how she feels, she's just not sure she's ready for the conversation she knows Puck wants to have. Maybe she never will be ready for that conversation. Maybe it's just easier to pretend it all never happened...

But, Puck is ready and even if she's not ready to talk about everything that happened last year she needs to at least give him the opportunity to talk to someone who will understand. Sighing she realises that just like Puck is the only person that will understand how she feels, she's the only person who will understand how he feels.

She sends out a quick text.

**I'll be there.**

**

* * *

**

"You wanted to talk, Puck?" Quinn asks, entering the auditorium and walking towards the boy.

"I'm glad you showed Q," he smiles, patting the spot next to where he is sitting on the edge of the stage.

She hesitates, not sure if she wants to sit. Standing will make it easier to run if things get too intense.

"I'd rather just stand," she responds rather coldly, "now you asked me here to talk so talk."

"Like you don't want to talk too? I mean I can't be the only one screwed up about all this," Puck snaps and Quinn takes a step backwards at the anger in his voice.

Clearly this wasn't a good idea.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," Puck says softly, "I just...you have to need to talk too, right?"

"I'm not ready to talk," she whispers as she moves to sit next to him, "I don't know if I'll ever be ready to talk about everything that happened."

"Then why did you agree to meet me?" he asks, frowning at her.

"Because you wanted to talk," she shrugs, "I might not be ready to talk but if you are you need someone to listen."

"I don't just want to, like, ramble about my feelings or whatever. I want to talk with you," Puck pleads.

"I can't do that."

"We had a baby together, Q. We had Beth and you didn't want to keep her so we gave her up. You can't just pretend like that never happened," he yells, slamming his fist angrily on the floor.

She can feel tears starting to build up in the corners of her eyes. She _won't _cry. Not here. She just...she _can't_.

"What do you want me to say Puck?" she asks, trying desperately to ignore the slight quiver in her voice.

"I want to know how you're feeling," he turns to look directly at her and she gasps slightly as she takes in his red rimmed eyes.

"She was our little girl, Q," his voice cracks a little as he looks back down at the floor, "she had your eyes and my nose and now we're never going to see her grow up. You can't tell me that doesn't hurt you. It makes me feel like shit and I...I don't know how to make the feeling go away."

He looks so broken, so lost and a part of her wants to reach out and comfort him, tell him that things will be okay. But, another part of her wants to run away and not deal with any of this right now. This all _hurts_ too much. She's barely holding back her tears and she refuses to cry in front of him.

The later part of her wins and she quickly bolts from the room, Puck's cries of 'Quinn wait' echoing off the auditorium walls as she exists.

As soon as the door closes she feels tears begin to flow freely down her cheeks.

Sprinting as fast as she can down the empty hallway to the nearest bathroom, Quinn doesn't notice Rachel Berry watching her.

**Author Note: **reviews are appreciated! Update coming in the next two days :)


End file.
